One way ticket to hell!
by Maxaro
Summary: What happens when you take the already cute girls of RWBY, make them loli sized, add in the perverted minds of two hellbound and shameless writers, season with smut, and finally serve with one Jaune Arc? You get this... thing. Smol!AU. Smutty and/or fluffy ficlets. We've already got an audience with Lucifer himself, so why not see just how deep we can go! Co-written with Loneliest.
1. Milk for kitty

**Maxaro: Soooo... what the fuck is this, Lonely?**

 **Lonely: My dirtiest dreams come true~ that's what the fuck it is!**

 **Maxaro: Yeah, that sounds about right... not gonna help our creep levels, but what hell, right?**

 **Lonely: Absolutely! People should know us by now though, this should be expected.**

 **Maxaro: We honestly have no better reason for writing this than we both like loli and making everyone except Jaune smol sounded like the cutest idea ever.**

 **Lonely: So we have a new AU, one in which everyone is smol. Except Jaune. And it's perfect.**

 **Maxaro: Any and all pedophilia accusations will be made mute in my case!** _ **flies away on wings made by Swedish sex laws**_

 **Lonely: They're all legally aged, Max, that's... kind of pointless. You just want to flaunt your country's superiority.**

 **Maxaro: Of course!** _**flies into the sunset**_

Blake purred as she crawled towards Jaune, her small body, entirely naked, was so much of a distraction that he almost began to drool.

"I've been a good kitty, right Master? Do I still get my milk today~?" Blake asked in what had to be the cutest way possible. It still sent a shiver down Jaune's spine. How his friends were able to make cute and sexy work at the same time this well was amazing to him.

Instead of answering he reached out to pet Blake's ears, making her purr, lightly tugging her up to his face at the same time. She followed without protest, straddling his lap. Jaune leaned down and kissed her deeply, the hand not toying with Blake's ears making its way down to squeeze her smol, cute butt. She mewled into their kiss, opening her mouth so Jaune could push his tongue to meet hers, before grinding her naked hips into his groin, feeling his hard member twitch against her bare slit.

"You can have all the milk you want..." Jaune breathed out in between letting out groans of pleasure.

Blake giggled and slid down so that her face was level with his cock. It twitched as she gently poked the tip with her finger, and laughed at how it throbbed. "Master, I love your cock~!" She nuzzled it, kissing the tip softly, and mewled sweetly as she rubbed it all over her face to show him just how much she loved it.

"Ah, Blake!" Jaune started panting as she kept up her affection. Every single movement against him felt like heaven, and he wondered just how she could make him feel so good so quickly.

Blake only giggled more as she let her small hands run up and down his shaft, feeling delight bubbling up within her as drops of precum started gathering on the tip of his cock. She opened her mouth wide and placed a long lick over the entirety of his head, moaning joyously at the taste of her "milk". Her tongue kept circling his tip as her hands stroked him, Jaune placing a hand on the top of her head, urging her to go further.

She moaned as she went deeper down, her lips enveloping his throbbing member, barely being able to fit the entirety of it in her mouth, but she needed to try hard for her Master. He deserved only the best.

Blake's small fingers wrapping around his shaft, mixed with the warm wetness of her mouth was the greatest feeling ever. Jaune threw back his head and groaned when Blake tried to push even more of it into her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat. Saliva started to flow down his cock, and she pulled away with a gasp and decided to just jack him off while she let her mouth rest. The lubrication provided by the massive amount of saliva now coating his cock made it easy for her hands to slide effortlessly up and down.

She panted as she stroked him hurriedly, her mouth still close enough to his cock that her hot breath hit him every time she exhaled. Blake wished she could take more of her Master into her mouth, wished that she didn't have such a strong gag-reflex, but she could at least make sure none of her "milk" was wasted by taking some of him in her mouth.

Jaune fought the urge to press Blake's head down on his cock further as she took his head into her mouth again, sucking on it while letting her tongue try to get as much precum from him as possible.

She was making the most needy sounds possible and it was driving him crazy. She whined, and mewled, and every time she made a sound he knew she was begging him to cum. She loved his "milk" so much that she was desperate for it. She lapped at his tip and sucked as hard as she could. She swirled her tongue around him and pulled it out again with a pop!

"Master, I'm so thirsty~!" She went back down and he couldn't resist pushing her down then, just a little. He hit the back of her throat again, but managed to get past it and push down her throat a little bit so that she was practically deepthroating him. He let her pull away and cough.

"I'm sorry, Blakey, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"No, use me however you like, I just want your milk! Be rough if you want, I can take it!"

He pushed her down on his shaft once again, going deep into her throat, and any guilt he could have felt for being so rough on his little Blake was wiped away when he watched her eyes roll back in what he had learned a long time ago was pleasure. He thrust his hips forward as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft at a rapid pace with the help of his hands. For a solid 20 seconds he _fucked_ her mouth roughly, actually seeing her throat bulge out every time he pushed into her, but he knew if Blake didn't like it she would tell him to stop.

Blake's mind had gone blank, she had no idea how something going down her throat could feel so good. She was drooling copiously, drenching both her Master's crotch and her own chin with saliva. She just wanted her "milk" now, that would make everything perfect. Her Master showering her with "milk". Her face, her chest, her mouth, all of it covered in white sticky deliciousness…

"You've been... ah, such a good girl, Blakey!" Jaune shouted in pleasure, still fucking her throat. "And that's why you're going to get your milk now-!" He clenched his eyes shut and groaned, pulling her off of his cock and pushing her back. He aimed his cock at her and she crawled forward a bit, opening her mouth wide and holding out her hands as he came all over her. His cum landed all over her face, and pooled in her hands. It landed on her shoulders, her small, perfect breasts, and her legs. She was absolutely covered in her Master's delicious "milk."

She moaned as he fell back and panted, overcome with intense pleasure. She was drenched, and it felt so good. She lapped up the "milk" she was cupping in her hands and swallowed it all before rubbing the cum that was on her body in, smearing as much of it as she could all over herself, before licking her hands clean.

Blake gazed happily up at Jaune. "Thank you so much, Master~..." she whispered.

 **Maxaro: When will the next chapter be out? Who the fuck knows. Will it be another lemon? No clue. You have a suggestion for a scenario? Leave a review! Until next time!**


	2. Catfight

**Maxaro: Before anyone asks; yes, this is based on dashing's picture. Despite shipping heresy she creates some very...** _ **inspiring**_ **artwork at times.**

 **Lonely: Dashing's one of my favorite artists, it's just too bad Max here hates the ships we share in common, so we can't do more fics based on all those wonderful drawings without switching some things around.**

 **Maxaro: Correction: It's not switching things around, it's un-heresying it.**

 **One of these days I'm going to force you to write a Monochrome fic with me and you're going to love it...**

 **Maxaro: You knew that when you married me you'd be marrying my obsession with White-Knight and Jaune as well! Heresy must be purged!**

 **Lonely: I'm sorry my love, but maybe I'm just not satisfied with what you've given me! A girl/guy/whatever like me needs more!**

 **Maxaro:** _**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-JAUNE, SKULLS FOR THE WHITE-KNIGHT THRONE!**_

 **Lonely: WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE THESE PAIRINGS?! DO I NEED TO WRITE A FIVE HUNDRED PAGE FIC ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP THAT SLOWLY LEADS INTO A ROMANCE THAT MAKES SENSE?! DO I NEED TO GIVE THEM CHEMISTRY OVER A MILLION WORDS OF STORY?! I WILL.**

 **Maxaro:** _ **WHITE-KNIGHT IS ETERNAL! WEISS SCHNEE IS JAUNE ARC'S AND JAUNE ARC'S ALONE! WEISS' HEART YEARNS ONLY FOR HER KNIGHT!**_ **(Yes this is pretty much how most, if not all, conversations between Lonely and I go...)**

 **Lonely: DON'T FUCKING LIE YOU CLOD! We're really a loving couple, I swear, you've caught us at a bad time is all!**

Thanks to him growing up in such a packed house, Jaune had never had the opportunity to own any pets, not even a goldfish. Money was too tight and the hectic environment within the Arc home was certainly not suited for a dog or cat. But Jaune still knew quite a bit about animals. He read about and watched many shows talking about animal behavior, both wild and domesticated, in his spare time, and he was certain that when he had enough lien he would adopt a pet.

He'd love to have a kitten in particular, though just the one. Cats who're not related by blood don't get along very well after all. One needed merely to look at Blake and Neon to realize that...

"You two are absolutely hopeless..." Jaune groaned as he made his way into the room he and Blake were sharing, wondering just why the hell Yang thought it was a good idea to bring Neon here while she got ready for their "fun time out partying". He didn't want to go "go out partying" in the first place, but having to try and get ready for said partying while still trying to keep the room intact was wearing his patience thin.

 _"I know she is!"_ Blake and Neon shouted in unison, both their voices shrill and horribly loud. He was going to end up getting a noise complaint, he knew, if they didn't keep quiet. But as Blake hissed, and Neon hissed back, her tail going as straight as Blake's ears, he knew that that was asking the impossible. He didn't even really know what was happening, but two words, two very old, words jumped out at him from his mind. 'Cat fight.'

He groaned and tried his best to process the scene before him. Blake directly across from Neon, who looked back at her with eyes that screamed bloody murder. Their body language, feline as can be in nature, was screaming at Jaune that if he valued his life he would find an excuse and leave as soon as possible.

"Look, _chick_ ," said Neon in a low growl, the kind that made the world know she was upset. "All I was saying, is that Jaune _clearly_ deserves someone who isn't afraid to party, instead of someone like you, who would rather spend time reading than have fun!"

"And all I'm saying is that Jaune clearly deserves someone who won't ditch him as soon as someone new _looks_ at them! Someone who'll stay with him through thick and thin!" Had either of them had fur on their backs Jaune knew it would be raised sky-high and he almost suspected they would get on all fours and start circle each other.

"Blake... Neon... please..." Jaune carefully made his way towards the two 'catgirls', making sure to make no sudden movements. Two pairs of angry, slitted eyes turned to him for a moment, softening just slightly when they met his own cobalt eyes, before both Blake and Neon turned to one another again.

Jaune could tell they were moments away from jumping on each other, their muscles were twitching wildly, and he knew if that happened he would have no hope of separating them before one of them was dead.

"You think I would be so stupid as to let someone like HIM get away! Haha, you can't be serious, you anti-social freak! There's no way!" Neon shouted incredulously, and Jaune deadpanned. Was there maybe a chance, just maybe, that he could go one week without having girls fight over him? In his eyes he wasn't even that great of a catch, but everything Neon and Blake were saying about him said otherwise.

"Oh, I'm the freak!? How many men have you slept with!?" Jaune winced. It wasn't like Blake to go there. She was the most politically correct person Jaune knew. She always said that a woman's body was hers to own, and do with as she pleased. But he supposed that all is fair in love and war. Especially when said war is being fought by two women. As two women would know just how to get under the other's skin.

"Plenty! Which means I have more experience than you could ever hope for! I can make him feel better than you could even imagine!" Jaune wasn't really sure if he, as a hormonal teen of the male sex, should be enjoying this. His father would probably enjoy watching something like this, but his mom always did say that following in his father's footsteps would never end well for him. So Jaune decided he didn't really enjoy this. He liked both Blake and Neon, but them having a, ahem, 'catfight' over him felt very much like overkill. Overkill that he needed to stop.

"Yeah, I'm sure all your _experience_ has given you plenty of interesting things to bring with you! I wonder just how many STDs you would give him if you two so much as kissed!" Slowly Jaune creeped closer to the smol cats standing mere inches from each other, his hands reaching out for their necks.

In one swift motion, all the fight was taken out of their eyes and Jaune held them up by the scruff of their next in both of his hands away from each other. "Sorry girls, but you really need to stop fighting." Neon pouted, and Blake laughed at the sight. No matter which way you looked at it, Jaune intervening like that meant that Blake had won. Neon crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"It's not fair..." Neon mumbled. "How come you always choose her over me?!" It seemed she still had a bit of fight in her. Jaune sat the both of them down, settling down on his bed himself, and Blake immediately rushed up to him, trapping him into a tight, but somewhat small hug. She rubbed her face into his side and smiled happily. Neon on the other hand simply walked to the couch and fell on it with a saddened expression.

"Neon, it's not like I like Blake more than you," Jaune suddenly felt Blake's small arms tighten around his midriff and as he rose from his seat the small black haired catgirl hung from his side, her feet just barely dangling over the ground as he walked over to the couch, "I like you both just as much, I promise, it's just that Blake is kind of right."

Neon's eyes widened and she stared shocked at Jaune as he sat down next to her on the couch, Blake climbing up and settling on his lap, a smug smile adorning the ravenette's face. Had Jaune just suggested she, Neon Katt, had STDs!?

"I've never been a big fan of parties, I'd rather stay home than go out nine times out of ten." He gestured with his hand for her to move closer to him and Neon gladly curled up by his side, purring along with Blake as Jaune's hands started massaging their heads.

"Why do we have to have such conflicting interests?" She asked rhetorically. Jaune answered her anyway, pulling her even closer.

"Some people just do, but that doesn't change how I feel. It's just something we have to live with. But, tell you what, next time we're both free, how about we go dancing where we won't be surrounded by fifty thousand other people?" Neon smiled and embraced him even harder.

"That sounds nice, I think I'd be okay with that. As long as the music is still kickin' okay, none of that old people shit..."

Jaune chuckled slightly, "It's a date." He was happy Blake had apparently lost all motor functions from his head massaging, she was always such a slut for cuddles, otherwise he knew she'd probably get angry at the coy smile on Neon's face. He'd go on dates with both his kittens if that was what it took for them to stop fighting. But then, sadly, he noticed the time. "I hate to be the one to bring this up, but Yang is going to be here in just a minute. We need to get ready..."

Blake wined on his lap while Neon started bouncing excitedly. "Horray" they said in unison, Neon happily while Blake painfully.

Jaune could only laugh at his two kittens.

 **Maxaro: No smut this chapter, but I promise the next one will be. Please continue reviewing and sending request, I promise we read and consider every single one of them.**


	3. Pussy-cat

If there was one thing Jaune Arc never thought he would have to deal with it would be having a girlfriend that was the complete opposite of him in every way. He grew up thinking he would find a nice girl that agreed with his views and would rather stay at home and play video games than go out to party. But then, he never knew of Neon Katt when he was younger.

Though she was a party girl in every sense of the title, she was... different. More disciplined than most anybody he had ever known. Even Weiss. Being from Atlas, she had to be perfect. But she did it in her own way. She was 'always on beat'. And despite all of that, he had somehow become her beacon of peace, and she his.

How someone so energetic could calm him down he had no idea, but he didn't really need to know in the end. All he needed to know was that his girlfriend was amazing and every minute he spent with her proved that. She had once told him that he held her leash, and it wasn't until recently that Jaune understood what she meant. As long as he was with Neon she always had someone that could stop her from doing something stupidly crazy.

But then there were times like these, when Jaune let her run rampant. For what felt like an hour he had done nothing but danced, drunk shots, and been kissed senseless by his happily drunk girlfriend. He was merely buzzed, his big aura helping his body process the alcohol, but he had let Neon go wild with drinking. He felt like she deserved it.

Her kisses tasted like alcohol and love. She was so persistent about affection when she was drunk, and not the gentle kind of affection either. No, she insisted on the intense kind. The 'I'm gonna kiss you senseless and fuck you silly' kind of affection. It really didn't surprise him that she was drunk enough to pull him into a more private booth to make out, and it didn't surprise him at all that she would drag him into the restroom and lock the both of them in a stall.

The music was quieted in the bathroom, and he could finally hear just what she was saying. She was slurring a lot, but it was clear what she was saying. "I want you to make my pussy purr~!" She whispered into his ear.

Be it thanks to the alcohol or merely because he was just as turned on as she after all the kissing and grinding, Jaune didn't object in the slightest. He kissed her deeply, making sure his tongue explored every part of his kitty's mouth, before he brought a gasp from her throat as his hand wandered up her skirt to her already slightly damp panties. He broke their kiss and moved to gently nibble on Neon's neck, drawing forth those lovely moans he could never get enough of. With his free hand he removed the scrunchies holding her hair in Place, letting her amber locks fall down over her shoulders.

More moans made their way from Neon's lips as Jaune's nimble fingers caressed her folds through her underwear, each and every one of them making him smirk wider and wider. He loved pleasuring his kitty, but he also wanted to taste her.

"I love it when you make those sounds," Jaune whispered into her neck. She gasped as he pushed her small body up against the door of the stall, but he still held himself back a bit as his fingers kept rubbing her through her panties.

"Mmm, I love making them for you..." she mewled and started purring into his ear as he bit down lightly on her pale neck. The sweat on her skin was making the taste somewhat salty, but he didn't mind it, being used to it with her. "Ah, oh right there..." she moaned as he hit a really sensitive spot. He stopped briefly and knelt down, lifting up her skirt and getting a good look at her striped, wet panties before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips through the cloth.

"Oh~..." she cooed softly, her hands finding his head and pushing him closer to her tiny, aching slit. She _needed_ his tongue.

"Yummy~" Jaune whispered as he licked at Neon's soaked panties, her taste always being something he would never in a million years tire off. It was a strange mix of salty, sweet, and sour and Jaune absolutely loved it. Almost as much as he loved girl producing said taste. His hands wandered up her pale, gorgeous thighs, massaging the strong muscles within them, before he hooked his fingers beneath her underwear. He only pulled them down a tiny bit Before his mouth attached to her crotch, sucking on her folds through the soiled cloth, making Neon's nails dig into his scalp.

"Jaune... please..." she was making desperate whining noises as he sucked and licked through her panties, and Jaune felt compelled to delay it even further just to hear even more of that sound... "I need your tongue inside me..." her tail swayed behind her mindlessly, which Jaune knew from experience meant she was feeling really good.

He pulled her panties down just enough so he could see all of her small, sweet, perfect pussy. He licked his lips and felt the urge to just dig in, but he knew that that was what she wanted him to do. If he could, he was going to make her beg for that. He went for her now soaked thighs, drinking the juices that were _running_ down from her pussy.

It all tasted amazing, and with every lick on her thighs he made his way closer to her folds. When he was mere centimeters away he began nipping at her thighs, causing small yelps to emerge from Neon's open mouth. She was panting, he could hear it, and a small part wondered if this was how she would look every day when she went into heat. His small lovebites left red marks on the pale skin of her thighs, and Jaune felt he needed to lessen her pain slightly. He placed his mouth over the mark and gently sucked on it, the closeness between his mouth and Neon's positively quivering pussy being as small as could be.

"Jaune...!" Neon moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her, as she tried to push her hips forward so Jaune's teasing mouth would finally be on her burning core.

Jaune smirked as he pulled away, leaving her whining for his mouth's return. He looked up at her and laughed.

"Don't get impatient now little kitty…" he said, reaching behind her and giving her tail a small yank. She cried out again as the yank sent a small surge of pleasure throughout her entire body, and she shook as goosebumps covered her skin.

"Please Jaune, I need your tongue! I need to cum!" He seemed happy to give her the exact opposite of that.

"You're going to stand there, and be patient as you enjoy what I give you. I'm in a giving mood right now..." he pushed his face back into position and sniffed her pussy, inhaling her scent and licking his lips yet again. He kissed her thigh, horribly close to her burning, sopping wet pussy as his hands found her adorable butt and squeezed both of her cheeks.

She continued to whine and mewl as Jaune blew lightly on her exposed and practically _twitching_ clit, her noises only making him want to drag this out even longer so he could listen to her forever. He wanted to lick her pussy, dear Monty he wanted to, but he knew that the teasing he did would only bring Neon even more pleasure in the end. Her small butt was firm beneath his palms and he dearly wished he had enough space so he could give her luscious cheeks a slap, he knew she would like that. He sent a look upwards from his position between her milky thighs, watching her almost quivering lip as she panted and mewled. Her head was bent firmly forwards, her hair falling down like a fiery waterfall around him, and Jaune doubted he would ever see anything more beautiful.

"Jaune... I'm begging you... please let me feel your tongue inside me..." she whimpered, and Jaune could feel her body tense up as his breath passed over her oh so sensitive clit once again.

"Hmm, I dunno. What's in it for me?" He joked. She frowned, though it disappeared quickly, and a small yelp came out of her mouth as Jaune yanked her tail one more time. Every time he did that, he knew, she got so much more wet than before. She loved it when he did that, she loved it when he played with it.

"I'll ride you all night if you please just eat me out!" Jaune had no doubt in his mind that if she could have she would have gotten on her knees and begged for it. She seemed to be just that desperate for it. "Please, Jaune, I'll do whatever you want me to, just eat out my pussy!" He grabbed at the hem of her panties and pulled it back, releasing it and letting it slap her thigh as his smirk grew to evil levels. He kept on licking at her thigh, and moved on to her inner thigh. And just as she thought he was going to give her what he wanted he pulled away. She balled her hand into a fist and frustrated hit the stall door behind her. It rattled, nearly off its hinges, as Jaune went back to massaging her ass and kissing her through her panties.

And yet, through all this frustration, she didn't sound like she hated it. In fact, her moans just kept getting louder.

He loved seeing her this desperate. Neon Katt was merely a small toy beneath his touch now, and she knew it. In fact, she loved it. Jaune had her leash, and right now he was holding her by the collar. Her juices were practically _flowing_ from her pussy, and the slurping noises and pokes against her core from Jaune made her know he was drinking every drop of her nectar he could while teasing her to insanity. She didn't have the strength left in her arms to push him harder against her crotch, her mind was barely conscious from all the teasing pleasure Jaune was tormenting her with, so all she could do was beg and beg.

Jaune let his tongue kite the edges of her panties, just barely touching her labial folds, but even such a small action made her shake and let out more shuddering gasps, her hips weakly trying to thrust against his face.

Tears were starting to form in Neon's emerald eyes. Not out of pain, but out of pure pleasure. Her mind was breaking bit by bit, every lick Jaune teased her with brought her closer and closer to simply shutting down. But she knew Jaune wouldn't allow that. He wanted her to be awake when he finally did give her the pleasure she sought oh so badly. Had she been able to move her arms she would have massaged her breasts just to get some form of 'complete' pleasure, but they were useless at the moment, all thanks to Jaune's torturous teasing.

Neon's juices were dripping down his chin as Jaune pushed his tongue into his kitty's pussy through her underwear, and he knew the action would be almost painfully close to what Neon really wanted. He didn't care if anyone had heard or was looking for them, right then and there only he and Neon existed.

 _'Oh my god, fuck!'_ She couldn't speak, she could barely even breathe in a stable manner, her whole body was fried, and all she could do was focus on the pleasure Jaune was giving her. Her legs were shaking so hard from the pleasure that she wasn't even standing up straight anymore, she was just braced up against the door. If Jaune moved, she was going to fall. He teased her even more by moving her panties back up her legs, as if he were putting them back on, but it was really only so he could lick even more of her pussy through the cloth. _'I don't have the patience for this you stupid boy! Just fucking eat me out already!'_ She knew her thoughts betrayed what her body wanted, but she didn't care. She wanted his tongue on her pussy, with nothing in between, and she wanted it now.

"What a good little kitty you've been~..." Jaune whispered against her panties, "I think you deserve a reward, don't you~?" Neon could only weakly nod, gasping for air as Jaune finally ripped of her panties, not caring in the slightest that this meant she would have to go commando for the rest of the night. Though, neither did she as Jaune's tongue delved deep into her folds, the action forcing a loud whimper from her lips.

Jaune was happy he could finally taste the sweet nectar that was Neon's juices directly from her core, drinking every little splash of it greedily. His tongue moved up and down her labia, every once in awhile going a tiny bit deeper into her core so the pleasure Neon was experiencing was maximized to every possible degree.

She had regained control of her hands when Jaune finally made contact, and she firmly grasped his hair, pulling him as close to her as she could as she vocalized her appreciation for his ministrations. She just couldn't help it though, and her thighs died as she fell back against the door even harder as her entire body shook in spasms. She came into Jaune's waiting mouth, but he didn't plan on stopping, no. He was going to keep going.

He drank every last drop he could, and he didn't stop licking and sucking at her labia even as she came down from her high, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she nearly fell from just how absolutely amazing it all felt. He moved his hands to her thighs, and provided her with support as he licked at her clit for the first time.

The little nub was just asking to be touched, and Jaune was happy to help with that. He let his tongue explore it fully with one long lick that brought forth the most wonderful sounds from Neon as she came down from her first orgasm only to be met by even more pleasure. Gently, he began to lap at the bundle of nerves, practically seeing the sparks his actions created within his small, gorgeous girlfriends mind, before he closed his mouth around it.

Neon screamed as her second orgasm hit, her body shaking even harder than before as her juices once again flowed into Jaune's mouth. She had no strength left, just barely awake, so she hardly even noticed when Jaune picked her up. All she knew that she was somewhere warm and comfortable and that her mind was absolutely fried.

 **Maxaro: Kuro kaze no aka kira, my fellow worshiper of the Cold Moon, I promise the next chapter will bring what we're both longing for...**


	4. Worshiping a Goddess

**Maxaro: ALL HAIL THE PERFECT SHIP! MAY IT SAIL FOREVER ACROSS THE SEAS OF LOVE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-JAUNE, SKULLS FOR THE WHITE-KNIGHT THRONE! LONG LIVE THE WEISSGOLD EMPIRE!**

 _'Goddess... angel... maiden of unlimited beauty...'_

Jaune Arc had many words he used to describe Weiss Schnee. She was his everything, the girl he loved more than life itself, and every day he woke up if only to make sure she knew just how amazing she was. He didn't deserve her love, at least not in his mind. A Goddess should be worshipped and loved by her subjects, after all, regardless of if she blessed them or not, and the subjects should be thankful the Goddess even existed. He wanted to worship all of Weiss.

Her small and lithe body, her beautiful baby blue eyes, her stunning smile, her tinkling laughter... he wanted to worship it all, and he didn't want anything in return. She was his Goddess, and her letting him love and praise her was a blessing in itself.

That's why he disliked seeing his Goddess in anything but top form. Because he knew that it was not her fault, and that any mortal body had its limitations, even if there was a Goddess' soul inhabiting it. Seeing her tiredly, yet still gracefully, fall onto her bed was as enchanting as anything she ever did, and though he was stunned into silence watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she pumped air into her lungs, he knew that it just wouldn't do to have her in such a condition for too long.

He was willing to help her in any way he could. "Weiss?" She opened her eyes and sent a look of love his way. The careful, beautiful way in which he always said her name made her heart skip like a scratched up record. No matter how long they've been together, she thought that would never stop. Not that she was going to complain.

"I'm just a bit tired, is all. Too much walking around, my feet hurt." Jaune raised an eyebrow at this. They really must have lost track of time today, if someone so light on her feet was aching.

"Would you like for me to massage your feet?" He asked and she smiled at him. The smile made his heart soar just like hers had not a minute ago. He made his way over to where she was laid out on her bed, kneeling down before her, and gently took off her boots.

Weiss had to suppress a giggle from how gently he was handling her small feet, his touch sending shivers of delight down her spine. She watched as he slowly peeled off her stockings, leaving her feet bare in his grasp, and yet another fit of giggles had to be silenced as he leaned down and kissed the top of her dainty foot softly, the action being both cute and tickling her in a way she couldn't help but adore. She happily closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed fully as he began massaging her foot, a sigh of bliss escaping her lips.

"Oh Jaune~..." she cooed softly, making Jaune redouble his efforts to provide his Goddess with as much relief and pleasure as possible.

From her ankle to her heel, as softly as he could, he squeezed and rubbed, loving the feel of her soft, perfect skin against his hands. It was clear to him that she took very good care of her skin, and probably moisturized it every night. She probably bought very expensive lotions, and skin care products. If she did, he hoped she would never stop.

He switched from her foot to her leg, and she cooed again, a sound that made his spine tingle, and his entire body shiver. Her legs were so dainty looking on the outside, but he could feel all the well toned muscles on the inside flex as his hands ran over every inch. Her legs were just absolutely perfect, and he wondered if anyone else could see the beauty they held.

Weiss shifted gently, so that Jaune's attention never shifted from his ministrations. "Jaune, I... can you get the lotion from out of the drawer of my bedside table?" Jaune looked up at her face, and upon seeing the gentle smile still on her lips, he nodded.

"Of course, my Angel."

Once, back when he hadn't told her how he felt, she hated when he called her Angel. It sounded like some cheesy pick-up line that could just have come from the lips of someone ruffian, but now she adored it. Because she knew Jaune meant every part of it. His behavior might not have been the best when they first got to know each other, but now, after having spent so much time together, she had seen what was in his heart. He treated her as nothing short of a divine being and while she thought he was just as amazing, if not more in some cases, he would never accept her praise, especially not when she feebly tried to compare herself to him.

It was odd at first, and she knew how dangerous it was to become used to it, but she loved how he showered her with care. When she was younger she had been spoiled in much the same way, but when Jaune did it she knew it was out of love and adoration for her rather than simply getting paid. He didn't give her expensive gifts, but she didn't want him to waste his money on her anyways when she was so much better off than him, but he still gave her anything she asked and more. Attention, care, love, adoration, downright Godly _worship_ , Jaune gave her all of it, and each and every act came from how much he truly loved her.

Weiss hardly even noticed Jaune stopping his massaging of her legs, her mind too caught up thinking about how much he loved her, but when his now lotion bearing hands found her calves she realized how much she had missed the contact.

She closed her eyes again and let out a moan. Jaune thought it was music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more of it. He made sure to rub the lotion over every bit of her leg and her foot, and each and every time he passed over a sensitive spot she made his wish a reality. Pretty soon the lotion was absorbed into her skin, and his hands were dry. He didn't know how long he had been doing it, and he didn't care. All he knew was that it was time to move over to her other leg.

Much like the first time, he carefully removed its coverings, then began his massage, and Weiss had to bite her lip, having forgot how sore it was as Jaune had worked on her other one. Again, she couldn't stifle the sounds of pleasure when he started to use more of her lotion, making her already soft, heavenly skin even more so.

"You're so beautiful," he said as his hands began to dry once again, and placed a small kiss on the top of her foot, and then her ankle, and then her calf, but he didn't dare go any higher. Not yet. Not unless she wanted him to. He placed kisses in all the same spots on her other leg. Weiss made sure her skirt was firmly in place, and that he couldn't see anything more. Not that she would mind, she was just in a teasing mood, and knew he was looking every now and then.

The feeling of Jaune's strong, big hands so gently yet firmly removing the kinks from her body had felt amazing to Weiss. He had made her see the heavens he claimed she reigned over, and she felt even more excited by the minute. She sighed and moaned with almost every movement Jaune's hands did now, all of them feeling incredible, and she could feel her underwear dampen every time he placed a kiss anywhere on her skin. She was sensitive, had always been, but Jaune's touch in particular made her want to writhe in pleasure every moment she felt it upon her.

Her eyes opened slightly, catching Jaune once again trying to sneak a peek up her skirt and she felt he had earned a reward. A reward to him, at least. She hiked up her skirt just a bit, letting him see her milky, defined thighs, and she gave him a look that he understood meant that she wanted more of his touch. His hands rose from her ankles and calves, over her knees, and finally to her thighs.

Jaune always felt like her thighs were the greatest pleasure in the world to touch, not because of the intimate, and at most times sexual nature of the action, but just because they were so soft, and so perfect he felt the world slow to a standstill in his mind. The universe just stopped for him, and for her. Remnant's orbit around the sun stopped for that moment, and she was all that mattered. She was always all that mattered.

She moaned once more as her mind clouded over in ecstasy from the feeling of his fingertips slowly drifting across her skin, so close to what was now the hottest part of her body. He couldn't see the effects of his touches just yet, but every sound that Weiss made was proving to him just how good he was doing.

"Weiss..." he sighed happily, bringing his lips to her outer thighs.

The sensation of Jaune kissing her thighs sent tingles of pure delighted joy up Weiss spine. These weren't sloppy, lustful kisses, these were feather light, filled with love and affection, just like every kiss he blessed her skin with was. "Oh Jaune..." she half sighed, half moaned out as Jaune moved his lips to the top of her thighs, his hands still massaging them to make sure no part of her went unworshipped. She was sure he could smell her arousal now, she had always had a strong scent, but Jaune's eyes were closed as he continued to lightly touch his lips to her delicate skin, going higher and higher with every kiss.

 _"Goddess..."_ he whispered against her skin, _"Snow Angel... being of divine elegance and grace... my beloved..."_ every word held more affection than Weiss thought was possible, but like always Jaune seemed to make even the impossible become a reality, at least when it came to their relationship. Her panties felt like a burden at the moment, something that merely stopped her from feeling more of Jaune's lips, especially when he moved closer and closer to her inner thighs.

He finally made his way to her hips after several minutes of kissing her, and his nose hit her stomach. She shifted, knowing that now, since he was out of room to grace her skin with those wonderful lips of his, things would have to advance. She was disappointed as much as she was excited and happy. Jaune fingers immediately went to her skirt and slowly, delicately lifted it up, after glancing up at her for permission of course. The first thing he noticed was that her panties were soaked nearly completely through.

The thing about Weiss' panties was that they were all white. Her entire wardrobe was pretty much just a mix of light blue, white and white with some black on it to accentuate it. Her underwear was no different. The other thing about her panties, is that they were all pretty much thin, allowing her arousal to soak through and make them all but see through.

He smiled at the sight, still pulling her skirt up. "J-Jaune, please..." She didn't even need to ask him twice.

He closed the distance between himself and her core, kissing her folds through her panties, finally getting to taste her juices, before pulling her underwear down her legs and revealing her practically _dripping_ wet pussy. With anyone other than Weiss, whether he was dating them or not, Jaune would have felt embarrassed to be so close to someone else's sex, but with Weiss, his snowy Goddess, he felt nothing but love and arousal. So he closed the distance once again, placing a new kiss on her now bared folds, before he let his tongue escape his mouth to gently lap at her labia, letting him drink in as much of her juices and her scent as he wanted while also making her produce the most wondrous sounds to have ever graced his ears.

Moans, whimpers, sighs, groans, he loved hearing every single noise Weiss made, he loved hearing her voice quiver slightly and to feel her push her hips against his mouth as his tongue probed her pussy. "I love you so much..." he once again whispered, tracing the word 'Love' on her labia with his tongue.

Weiss bit her lip and threw her head back as she started grinding into his licks slowly. Her hand made its way to the back of his head, and she pulled him as close as possible. "I love you too," she whispered out, bringing her free hand up to rub her breasts through her clothing. She started to moan louder as Jaune's tongue penetrated her, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer with just how lovingly he was eating her out. Each and every single movement of his tongue, of his lips, showed as much love as was possible.

Jaune could feel her getting close. All of the experience he had pleasuring her revealed subtle sign that told him she was about to cum. "You don't have to hold back, it's okay..." he whispered against her pussy.

"Jaune...!" She whimpered as she stopped holding back, letting herself go fully. Her back arched and her hips thrust forward against his face and tongue one final time. She came, and her mind sparked with electricity. The only thing she was able to register was the feeling of absolute bliss that was Jaune lapping up her cum and the orgasm that he alone had brought. It wasn't much, she knew, she had never been one to cum a lot despite how wet she got, but with how eagerly Jaune drank every single drop of her nectar she didn't care.

Making sure not a single drop of Weiss' cum didn't make its way into his mouth and down his throat, Jaune continued to gently lick her pussy, placing long, broad licks all the way from the base of her folds to her tiny, inviting clit. He could spend hours doing nothing but this, feeling her juices pool in his mouth before he swallowed them all, and at no point would he tire or grow bored. He loved her taste and the knowledge that he had brought her pleasure too much.

"Do you want Another one...?" He asked gently, only taking a seconds break from licking her folds.

She blushed bright red at his words. Having Jaune ask her something like that, as if he was asking her if she wanted another piece of candy or something as similarly innocent, it made her chest tighten and her heart skip a beat. She bit her lip harder than ever and turned to look away as she nodded her head.

Weiss liked to believe that she wasn't a lewd person. Indeed, before Jaune she had never even really had much of an interest in sex, but she couldn't deny the offer of another orgasm, she didn't believe anyone really could. Especially when the one giving it to you was the person you love.

"Y-yes please." She wanted to cover her face with her hands, but she fought against that urge as Jaune smiled happily up at her from between her legs. She watched as he dove back down again and started to lick at her pussy as softly as he had before. She put her hand down and started to slowly massage her clit as Jaune's tongue lapped at her lips.

Two fingers, that's all she ever needed when she had pleasured herself, and so on instinct, she used her index and her middle finger to stimulate the bundle of nerves, and brought a hand up to her mouth to silence herself.

She knew no one except Jaune would hear her, but she couldn't resist trying to be quiet. It was too dirty. Though Jaune didn't make that task easy. He licked and prodded at her pussy, each movement of his tongue causing a jolt of pleasure powerful enough to shake her body to course through her mind. Her folds were still sensitive after her first orgasm, so all Jaune's affectionate attention was amplified tenfold, so much so that after a few moment she couldn't even rub her clit herself anymore. Her arms had completely shut down, along with most of her mind, and she was thankful Jaune noticed this and replaced her small fingers with his own, rubbing and toying with her clit while his tongue delved deep into her folds, quickly finding that particular spot he knew would bring her the most pleasure.

Her g-spot.

"J-Jaune...!" Weiss managed to gasp out as his tongue caused the biggest spike of pleasure so far to rock her body, and he knew she was not far off from her second orgasm. He wanted to taste more of her sweet, sticky nectar. He wanted to drink every single drop of divine ichor she would grace him with. He just wanted her to feel as good as possible, if he could do that he could care less about his own needs. About how his erection was pushing hard against his jeans.

Without warning, Weiss was suddenly thrust into absolute nirvana and her body gave out completely as she started to cum harder than before. Jaune increased his efforts, letting her body ride out the pleasure for as long as it wanted to. When she finally stopped cumming, he pulled away from her to get a good look at what his efforts had done to her.

She was breathing heavily, and the reflective sheen of sweat somehow made her look even more beautiful. Her arms hung limp at her sides as her legs remained spread open. He took as much of it in as possible. Every inch of her perfect, pink, wet pussy. Every single bit of her sensitive, shaven flesh.

That was the thing about Weiss that he always loved. How dedicated she was to keeping her body hairless and smooth. He wouldn't have minded if she didn't shave, but he couldn't exactly say he disliked just how soft every inch of her was.

He leaned up and wrapped her in his arms, giving her the biggest, most loving kiss imaginable. "Did I do good?"

"O-oh god... yes..." she replied breathlessly, burying her face in his chest. The sheats on her bed were absolutely ruined. Not because of her cum, every drop of that was in Jaune's stomach she knew, but she realized she had thrashed enough to actually tear a hole on the fabric. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at that. Jaune, and only Jaune, knew how to make her body thrash around like that, and she wanted it to stay that way. His lips landed softly on the top of her head and she pressed her body even closer to his. That was when she felt something poke against her thigh. Something hard. Something she wanted to take care off.

Even though Weiss wasn't a lewd person, she couldn't resist wanting more. Not when Jaune was this clearly aroused. Her body and mind may have been tired, but she needed one more. She needed Jaune to fill up her insides before she was completely satisfied.

She pushed herself against him even harder, and buried her head into his neck, kissing him there softly as her hands made their way down his clothed back. She got down to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off, making Jaune's eyes widened. "You're still not done? Not that I'm complaining."

"Mmm, it's been a long day, and you're hard. I want you to cum too." She kissed his neck some more, and her hands made their way down to his belt, undoing it with ease before moving on and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. They fell to the floor, and Weiss knew that this wouldn't be frantic and fast paced. It wasn't one of the times where they were craving something rough, and carnal. "Please, make love to me," she requested, looking him in the eyes, her voice full of love and longing.

It had been far too long since they went all the way. She felt so empty, and she wanted him to make that feeling go away. "But I don't have any-"

"It's okay. I finally managed to get some of my own protection." It was a long process, as boring and horribly painfully slow as it was necessary, but she did it. It was worth the wait. This would be their first time experiencing each other without any barriers.

Her stared deep into her longing eyes for a moment before capturing her lips in the softest, most loving kiss either of them had ever experienced. "Okay... _Snow Angel_..." he whispered as they broke apart, moving her onto his lap and letting his hands move to the hem of her dress once again, but this time he pulled it up and completely off her, leaving her in nothing but her white bra, which soon too left her body thanks to his nimble fingers.

Seeing Weiss' completely naked, absolutely perfect body was greatest reward Jaune could ever possibly hope to receive. She was just so perfect, in every possible way. He wished he could let her bared beauty grace his eyes until the day he died, especially when her image was only amplified as she loosened the braid on the side of her head, letting her snow-white tresses fall down like a icy curtain across her back.

She was smaller than him, and as such he never wanted her to be on the bottom. He didn't want to risk hurting her. So she always stayed on top, always decided the tempo, and he wouldn't have it any other way. She was the one who deserved worship, so it was only fair she was the one in control while in bed. He kissed at her neck, much like she had done to him, making Weiss let out a sigh as his head rubbed against her slick folds. With how wet she was, she doubted there would any resistance at all, and the mere thought of taking every single inch of Jaune inside her made more fires of love and lust burn within her loins.

Gently, she lowered herself down onto his shaft, a long moan escaping her lips as Jaune's hand landed on her hips to make sure she didn't move too fast. Her nails dug into his shoulders as the empty pit within her was finally filled. She couldn't wait to feel him push against her womb, filling her up with his cum…

Neither moved for a small moment when he was finally all the way inside of her, and they just adjusted to the always incredible sensation of being so intimately close. Weiss moved first, as always, and ground her hips into his, getting a feel of everything all over again, before lifting herself up, feeling his cock rub against her walls every inch of the way, and let out a mewl as she fell down onto him. Jaune couldn't help but thrust into her at the feeling of her soft pussy.

"F-fuuu... it's been a while," she said with a laugh.

"Y-yeah, I forgot how good you feel." She reached up and pulled him into a searing kiss as she started to bounce on his cock slightly, not daring to go full on yet, lest both of them break from the pleasure.

The soft sound of Weiss' butt meeting Jaune's hips along with their shared moans were the only audible sounds within the room. They kept the pace slow, both wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible. Being connected like this was the greatest pleasure either of them knew of, and Weiss never wanted him to leave her folds. He filled her up, almost to the breaking point, but by some sheer miracle she almost never felt any pain from it, as long as they didn't do anything wild of course. It felt like her body was perfectly designed to fit with his, and she loved it.

She quickened up her pace slightly, Jaune's mouth being the only thing muffling her moans, and with the help of his hands on her hips she reached a rhythmic tempo. Not so fast that they wouldn't be able to enjoy it fully, but not so slow that they weren't getting closer and closer to both cumming.

They were forced to break their loving kiss when a particularly loud moan made its from Weiss' throat as she felt Jaune hit her womb. It felt beyond incredible and she could hardly fathom just how much she had missed having Jaune inside her, making them connected in the closest way possible. She loved every single second of it and she made sure Jaune knew this too by not trying to restrain her moans in the slightest. She wanted Jaune to hear the noises _he_ made her release.

"O-oh god, J-Jaune…!" She gasped out, pressing herself as close to his chest as possible. She wanted him to will her womb to the brim with his seed, she wanted to feel him shoot ropes of cum deep inside her.

"W-Weiss…!" Jaune too gasped, moaning as the skin on skin contact from Weiss pushing her chest against his made even more sparks of passion dance within him. "I l-love you so much…"

Ever so slowly, their pace increased, Jaune coming up to meet Weiss every time she fell down on his shaft, his hands on her hips providing the extra push needed for his cock to enter her womb completely, making his head rub against her walls until Weiss' mind was just a blank canvas from pleasure.

"J-Jaune! I-I'm cumm-!" Weiss wasn't able to finish the sentence, but there was no need for her to actually complete it. Jaune knew what she was going to say, and he too was nearing his limit, so he just tilted his Snow Angel's face up so he could meet her in a loving kiss before their bodies were set on fire as their orgasms hit.

Their moans mixed together as Jaune emptied his load deep inside Weiss' womb, her juices splashing against his hips, and Weiss finally felt true euphoria. Jaune's seed was within her. Inside her womb. She could feel every single shot of cum he released into her and every single one prolonged her orgasm with what felt like hours until her small body collapsed completely against Jaune's and she fell forward against his chest, sighing in absolute delight as Jaune's arms closed around her and he fell back on her bed.

The last thing she could hear before her mind completely shut down and she drifted off to sleep was Jaune's voice. "I love you, my Goddess…"


	5. A warm welcome

**Lonely: Hello lovelies, here's some more sin for your ocular devices to consume!~**

 **Maxaro: Though this time it's just fluffiness. With kitty cats... watching cat videos on Youtube really helps with inspiration for Blake and Neon.**

 **Lonely: We should do it more often! Why hasn't anyone drawn Blake as keyboard cat?! We have Neon as Nyan cat, because fucking duh! But Blake makes for good meme fodder too dammit!**

Jaune was used to a lot of things that he was sure most people never experienced in their lifetimes. One of those things being living with a pair of excitable cat Faunus that seemingly have no concept of the passage of time. Whenever he left the apartment he knew he could be gone for any number of hours, but today he was gone for only thirty minutes to have a coffee break with one of his other friends. Now thirty minutes may not seem like long, and indeed most times it's not. Thirty minutes may pass in the blink of an eye to most teenagers and adults. That being said, as soon as he opened the door to his apartment, he didn't expect what happened next. Because again, it was only _thirty minutes._

To Blake and Neon, it seemed there was no difference between thirty minutes and eternity, because as soon as Jaune unlocked the door, their ears immediately perked and turned towards the sound, and their muscles tightened. Jaune had returned! He hadn't abandoned them!

"I'm home!" Jaune yelled absentmindedly into the house as he began taking off his coat, not really thinking about the scuffle he heard from upstairs. But then he was forced to notice said scuffle, as two sets of rapid footfalls could be heard from the stairs. Jaune could only sigh as he looked towards the stairs, the footsteps coming closer by the second, until a black and orange blur could be seen rushing towards him, and before he knew it, he was laying on the floor with two smol pair of breasts pushed against each of his arms and a pair of adorably distraught faces pushed into his neck.

"Jaune, you're back!" They yelled together.

If there was ever a position that was simultaneously annoying, and amazing to be in, it could have very well have been this one. He sighed in acceptance as Blake's face pushed even harder into his neck and Neon seemed to want to merge into him completely.

The thing about living with both Neon and Blake was that he had to come to terms with the fact that he had two cats that could take care of themselves. There was no denying that that was what it boiled down to.

They were most certainly roommates before anything else, but honestly with how much they slept, ate, and pulled stunts like this...?

"I take it you missed me..." Blake grabbed onto his shirt tightly and Neon's grip became mighty enough to wield Mjölnir.

He knew there was no point in trying to remove them from him, they would stay attached to his arms for as long as possible. So he didn't even try. "Why were you gone so long!?" Blake suddenly whined into his neck and Neon nodded in agreement from his other side.

"We thought you were never coming home!"

"... I was gone for thirty minutes..." his words had no effect on the two kitties trying to merge with him, though Jaune was in no way surprised.

"Don't leave us like that again!"

"We don't want you to go!"

Jaune sighed as he slowly got up off the floor, hooking his arms underneath Blake and Neon's cute little bottoms, their tails quickly wrapping around his arms as they pushed their heads and faces against his throat even fiercer.

"Don't you girls have, you know, things you can do while I'm gone?" Jaune asked quietly, taking them into the living area and flopping down on the couch. They pushed into him even more. At this point Jaune felt as if they would all become a newer, stronger being in no time.

"Like what? Nothing's fun without you here," replied Neon.

"You two aren't stuck in the apartment, you know. You could just, I don't know, leave while I'm gone? We literally live a few miles from a nightclub, and there's a book store a few blocks away too…"

"But you wouldn't be there with us, so what's the point?" Blake asked, causing Jaune to laugh. This was just his life now, he was going to have to accept that as well.

He gently reached up to scratch both Blake and Neon's ears, causing two pairs of purrs to start reverberating against his throat. They were his kitty cats, and if they wanted to do this every time he left and returned, Jaune guessed he'd just have to get used to it. Though, it wasn't like he hated it.

"I love you two..." he mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Blake and then Neon on the top of the head, right in between their ears, and the happy mewls he got in return made him know they wanted to say the same thing, but were too busy purring and enjoying his touch. "Your perfect world would have me unable to leave either of you for a second, or am I wrong?"

Both Blake and Neon shook their head. "We don't want you to leave... what if you never come back...?" They whined softly in harmony. Jaune just laughed again.

"I would never leave you guys, you know that..."

They both turned up to look him in the eye and Jaune leaned in to kiss them both deeply, first Blake then Neon. He loved how their smol tongues felt against his and the cute moans they let out made his heart feel warm. He broke off their kisses after a moment, pulling them both closer to him as he settled down on their comfy couch, hearing Blake and Neon begin to purr again. Their heads rested on his collarbones while he gently stroked their backs.

Over time, their purrs grew more intense, and it seemed like they weren't even aware they were doing it. Jaune knew that once they fell asleep he wouldn't even think about moving, so he resigned himself to his fate and got a bit more comfortable, feeling both Blake and Neon relax in his arms, before falling into a nap himself.

 **Maxaro: Next chapter(s) is probably going to be by just me and is going to be smut starring Melanie and Militia (and maybe Neo afterwards), so if you have any kinks you want added to the chapter please leave a review.**


	6. Gemini

**Gemini**

 **Maxaro: Honestly, I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter _that_ much, but I felt like I owed you guys for not having updated in so long after I said that plenty of stories were to come. I won't whine about my personal drama here, since this isn't exactly the story for it, but I have some problems regarding what I _want_ to write, what I _can_ write, and what I feel _obligated_ to write. **

**Regardless of that crap, though, enjoy another dose of hellfire.**

Jaune was very happy to leave the loud music and crowds of the club proper behind him as he stepped into the elevator situated in the back of the large building, pushing the button for the third floor the moment the doors closed. He really didn't like this place, it was far too noisy and generally stuffy for his tastes, and hadn't it been for his friends, especially Yang, enjoying going here so much he'd never step a foot inside Junior's club willingly. Though, there was _one_ more reason he came to this place.

Or, technically; two.

As soon as the elevator stopped its ascent and the heavy metal doors in front of him parted, Jaune felt himself get drowned in a far more pleasant atmosphere than the one in the club proper. Loud, pounding, repetitive music was switched out for the soft tones of a gentle piano score. The harsh blinking light shot from a multitude of shining glass pillars was changed to with a dull, blue glow from a single lamp in the ceiling. And finally, the big, grinding heap of people was replaced by a spacious, empty room with a single bed not far from where the elevator was located. It was a picture that radiated relaxation, and Jaune absolutely preferred it to the slowly mounting tension he'd felt when down on the dancefloor or by the bar of the club.

Regardless of what guilt he might be feeling about leaving his friends behind to head up hear, Jaune really felt this was nothing short of heaven in comparison to the club.

Slowly stepping out of the elevator into the apartment sized 'room', Jaune couldn't help but notice that something was missing as his eyes wandered over the area. He was looking for someone, yet he couldn't find _them_.

Though, to be more accurate; it was a _pair_ of someones.

Hearing a soft giggle from behind him, Jaune only had time to turn his head halfway back to look before he caught the fluttering of long hair in the corner of his eye and something warm suddenly pushed against his chest, along with a small pair of arms which closed around his waist. In the dim lighting, it took a moment for Jaune to identify who it was that had so _viciously '_ attacked' him. Though he could pretty accurately guess the answer to that already.

"We missed you, Jaune~..." came the soft but incredibly sultry voice of Melanie Malachite as she buried her smiling face in his shirt, taking deep, audible breaths of his scent. "It's been so very lonely here without you~..."

"Sorry," Jaune laughed a bit sheepishly as he more than happily returned Melanie's hug, leaning down a little to accommodate for her smol stature. "School's been pretty tough recently and I haven't really had enough time to do pretty much anything aside from study."

"'Pretty much anything'?" the smol, white clad girl parroted, her smile becoming more devious by the second at this 'revelation'. "That's no good, Jaune. That must mean you're really _backed up_ and we can't have that, can we? It's unhealthy to not _relieve_ yourself for long stretches of time, especially if you're a young man. I-… _we_ need to fix this as soon as possible~..."

Jaune could feel his heart begin to beat harder and faster at those words, and suddenly he became super aware of just where and _what_ Melanie's smol body was pushing up against, and how it seemed that she wasn't just content at enjoying their hug anymore. Slowly, he could feel her soft stomach and chest begin to gently grind against him, sending tingles of delight through his body with ever movement. It wasn't hard enough to elicit more than a sharp intake of air from him, but still Jaune could feel the blood in his body begin to rush downward, a very distinct _warmth_ settling around the area Melanie was noticeably grinding the most against. Another giggle made its way to his ears, almost siren like in its ability to capture his attention, and while Jaune could have sworn it didn't come from below him, where Melanie was, he didn't have time to think about it as freedom from the grinding assault was granted to him and a tug on his hand caught his attention.

Without hesitation, Jaune followed behind Melanie as she lead the way over the bed in the center of the large room, and it wasn't until now that he'd been able to have a good look at the already beautiful girl. When his eyes now landed upon Melanie's body, Jaune could feel his breath catch in his throat.

Thanks to the room's dim lighting and her position when pressed up against him, Jaune hadn't noticed that Melanie wasn't wearing her normal 'outfit' today. Instead of a short, snow white dress with a fuzzy, fur-like collar and a pair of tall, high heeled boots, the smol girl was wearing almost nothing. A pair of frilly, red trimmed, white panties hugged her swaying hips, while her chest was covered only by what looked like a strapless white bra, also with red trimming, though Jaune couldn't be completely sure thanks to the long, expertly cared for raven locks that flowed down Melanie's back obscuring the view.

Any words Jaune might have wanted to say before were silenced as his eyes were drawn to the plump, pale cheeks that swayed from side to side so invitingly in front of him, and had he not been seated upon the soft covers of the bed, Jaune highly doubted he'd been able to keep his hands off of Melanie's cute ass for much longer.

"Don't worry Jaune, you'll have plenty of time to do _whatever_ you want to my butt in just a second~..." the sound of Melanie's quiet, seductive voice broke Jaune out of his reverie, and he became painfully aware of just how excited she'd made him as he looked into her practically sparkling aqua eyes, the sultry smile playing upon her soft lips being by far the sexiest thing he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and it was upon seeing this that any restraint, no matter how small, Jaune might have tried to exercise flew straight out the widow.

Wasting no more time, he leaned forward and kissed those oh so inviting lips that had been so teasingly close to his while he felt that cute butt his eyes had been glued to only moments ago settled upon his lap.

"Mmmm~..." Melanie moaned softly as Jaune kissed her, her arms encircling his neck and burying in his scruffy blonde hair as she ground her ass against his hips, the noticeable bulge in his pants only making her giggle into the kiss. She was glad that he didn't wait before swiping his tongue against her lips so that she may meet it with her own, relishing in the unique taste of Jaune's mouth. It was wholly indescribable, yet Melanie knew that she never get enough of it—just like she'd never get enough of the feeling of his tongue dancing with hers—no matter how many times she got to experience it.

Even still, there was one taste of Jaune's that she enjoyed even more than this…

Both of them panting slightly, Jaune and Melanie were eventually forced to break their kiss because of a mutual lack of air, and then, just as Jaune was about to go in for another kiss, he felt Melanie's arms untangle themselves from around his neck only for another, slightly more muscular pair to take their place and a familiar feeling chest become pushed against his back.

"Don't forget about me, Jauney~..." came an even sultrier voice than Melanie's right next to his ear, and Jaune felt a shudder pass through his entire body at the feeling of a pair of lips kissing their way up his neck. "I missed you too~..."

"M-Miltia..." Jaune managed to stammer out to the newly arrived second Malachite twin, his voice strained as he felt Melanie's now free hands land on his still clothed erection, massaging it through his tenting pants.

Miltiades only giggled at his reactions as she continued to lovingly attack his neck with kisses and gentle nips with her teeth. Now that they were all finally together, the real fun could begin.

Jaune was almost becoming overwhelmed by all the sensations bombarding his mind all at the same time and he couldn't hold back a groan of mixed pain and pleasure as Miltia reached his ear and playfully bit down on his earlobe, all the while Melanie's nimble fingers began to unzip his trousers.

"That's it~..." he heard Melanie whisper huskily, her touch becoming so much more noticeable now that there was only the thin fabric of his underwear keeping her hands from his cock. "Let it all out… we want to hear everything, Jaune~..."

As Melanie worked on his pants and his now less clothed erection, Jaune could feel Miltiades' efforts to play with him increase as well. He arms, which had been slung around his neck, descended down the front of his body at a torturous pace, her hands kneading and groping at his chest as they did so, Miltiades letting out what sounded like a _purr_ of mixed satisfaction and excitement at the muscle her fingers were allowed to dance over. She also continued to nibble and kiss at his ear, letting her tongue teasingly trace the edges of it, before she began to rub and grind her body up against his back, making Jaune realize something he hadn't noticed until now; there were a pair of distinctly hardened nubs pushing into his shoulder blades.

It seemed Miltia had forgone a bra today.

Anything Jaune might have wanted to say about said revelation were cut short as Melanie redoubled her efforts at massaging his hard member and he was practically _forced_ to moan at the combined feeling of Militia's chest rubbing up and down his upper back and Melanie's skillful fingers toying with his underwear covered cock.

It wasn't covered for long, however, as Melanie seemed to want things to escalate quicker than before, her hands quickly moving to rid Jaune of his pants all together, something he couldn't protest to even if he wanted to as he felt Militia's nails drag across his toned chest until they reached his nipples, her fingers closing around them as her twin settled in between Jaune's legs now that his pants were out of the picture.

"Mmmm~… so nice and hard..." Melanie cooed softly as he caressed the outline of Jaune's erection, her own desire burning just as hot, or even hotter than her and her sister's shared boyfriend's as she actually had to force herself _not_ to just rip off his boxers and engulf him whole with her mouth, no matter how much she _wanted_ to do such a thing. When she peered up at Jaune's handsome face again, though, looking forward to seeing just what reaction he would have at her actions, she realized that Militia didn't seem to share her power of restraint, as her sister had moved from behind Jaune to his side, her crotch grinding into one of his hands as she kissed him deeply. Melanie would have been lying if she said that she was even at all surprised at seeing this.

Jaune, meanwhile, had no objections to indulging Militia however much she wanted, letting her seemingly hungry tongue explore as much of his mouth as she desired while his fingers rubbed against her clothed, but still noticeably wet slit, her throaty moans telling him that if he stopped what he was doing with his fingers he'd get a very disappointed and needy, red themed Malachite twin on his hands. Though, even without the moans, he would gladly still continue. Making Militia feel good was a reward in itself to him.

Noticing that Jaune was starting to let go of any of the nervousness he'd exhibited when he'd first arrived in the room, Melanie felt it was time to _finally_ move things along even further, her nimble fingers latched onto the hem of his underwear, pulling them down and off his legs without any resistance. She was glad to be met with the deep cobalt of Jaune's eyes when she settled between his legs again, his gaze slowly hazing over with lust just like her and her sister's had long ago. Melanie happily continued to look up into his gorgeous eyes as her smol hands enveloped his hard shaft, the warmth it was exuding making her shudder in delight. Leaning forward, she breathed hotly onto the sensitive skin of Jaune's shaft, a giggle escaping her as his eyes closed again. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She wanted to taste him _now._

With his attention split between both Melanie and Militia, Jaune had a bit of a hard time focusing at _certain_ tasks at hand, something that only became harder when he felt a hot, wet, pleasurable softness engulf the head of his cock. He still wasn't used to feeling pleasure like this—to having sex—and it showed as the hand he'd been using to rub Militia pussy with stiffened and he forgot everything he was doing, only being able to focus on the feeling of his head being gently sucked on as a tongue rubbed the underside of it, as well as the soft lips pressed against his own, with another tongue dancing with his. Militia let her disapproval of this be heard, however, as she mewled unhappily against Jaune's lips at the lack of firm, dexterous fingers toying with her aching core.

Almost on instinct, Jaune let his hand become active again, even as Melanie took more of his shaft into her amazing mouth, moving aside Militia panties so that he could thrust his middle and pointer finger into the short haired girl's tight insides, curling them to make sure they reached every possible pleasure spot of Miltiades' he knew off, her own bucking against him making the palm of his hand rub against her erect clit.

It didn't take long before Militia's tongue became inactive inside Jaune's mouth, her hips coming down to meet his fingers as he pumped them into her burning pussy. She'd always had a short fuse, and it didn't take long before she was clinging onto Jaune for support, her head buried in his neck as she moaned and panted, actively having to fight against the urge to let everything go. Jaune's fingers were just pure magic, she decided then and there, and Militia wasn't ready to stop feeling them thrust and pump into her yet. That's why she staved off her orgasm for as long as she could. She wanted more. It didn't work for long, though, and with a loud moan, Militia reflexively arched her back and came, her mouth falling open with a bit of drool running down her cheek as Jaune continued to play with her pussy, even after his hand had become doused in her juices. It was amazing.

The sound of Militia cumming spurred Melanie into action even more, her sucking, which had up until now been slow so that she could enjoy the feel and taste of Jaune inside her mouth, increasing in intensity. As her sister fell down into a panting heap onto her side on the bed, Melanie's eyes locked with Jaune's half lidded ones, all his attention now focused on her.

Melanie loved it.

Moaning softly along with him, she pushed her head further down Jaune's cock, taking him inside her throat without issue. She'd never had a strong gag reflex and she was happy that fact was so useful when it came to servicing Jaune. Once she reached the limit of how far she could go, her nose touching his abdomen, Melanie began creating a slowly increasing bobbing rhythm, her tongue and mouth making lewd slurping noises every time she pushed herself down Jaune's shaft again.

Every couple of bobs, she would also turn her head so that his cock pushed up against the inside of her cheek, being careful to not accidentally scrape her teeth along his length.

"M-Mel…!" she heard Jaune stutter from above him and Melanie knew what was about to happen. With renewed vigor, she bobbed her head as quickly as she could up and down Jaune's cock, moaning and mewling needily as she felt drops of salty precum land on her tongue. She wanted to taste her favorite thing. _Now._

With no other warning than Jaune groaning and his hips bucking, Melanie felt the heady, salty taste of semen fill her senses, a long mewl emerging from her throat as Jaune shot several thick, creamy ropes of cum into her happily awaiting mouth, some of it spilling out and dripping down onto her smol chest. Melanie could only shudder in delight at the feeling of Jaune filling her belly with so much tasty cum as she swallowed down the semen with several audible gulps.

Jaune, on the other hand, felt like he'd just fallen from the sky and landed on the softest mattress Remnant had ever seen, a sense of weight settling heavily upon his entire body, only hampered a little bit as he opened his eyes to look down upon Melanie happily drinking his semen. Once she had had her fill, they both say back to take a moment to catch their breaths, Melanie panting hard as she sat on her cute butt in front of him.

And from the look in her practically shining eyes, Jaune knew that the night wasn't finished. Not by a long shot.

Slowly, Melanie climbed up onto her legs again, though she never rose fully. Instead, she quickly dragged her stained panties down her shapely legs and kicked them off, presenting her now bare rear to Jaune.

"Please, Jauney~..." she whispered almost desperately, looking back at him over her shoulder, parting her legs enough for Jaune to see the juices coating her pretty pink pussy lips and her soft thighs, "Fill me up more… fill me up with your cum~..."

"I want more too~..." came the soft voice of Militia from beside him, and Jaune turned his head to look over at her too. She was sat on her knees with her legs parted, her hands spreading open the glistening folds of her pussy. "Fill our bellies up with your yummy cum… make us feel good~..."

With how needy both Militia and Melanie sounded, Jaune felt her really had no choice. Rising up and pulling off his shirt, he grabbed hold of Melanie's hips, feeling her shake in anticipation as he lined up his cock with her slit, Militia watching on in envy as he pushed himself forward into the long haired twin's tight, warm core. It only took a moment before he was hilted inside the smol girl, and once he was, he slowly backed them both up until he could sit down on the bed again, making Melanie sit on his lap as he let her get used to him stretching out her insides—something that didn't take long at all as Jaune soon felt her begin to grind her hips against his, making them both moan in unison.

Before he could do anything else, though, Jaune felt himself get pulled backwards by a pair of strong arms until he was laying on his back on the bed. He only had time to see a shadow settle over him before a sweet, intoxicating smell met his nose and he felt a weight on his upper chest.

"Now we can all feel good together~..." he heard Militia almost sing as she caressed his scruffy blond hair.

Jaune knew then that he'd been completely right: The night had only just begun.


End file.
